Night Terror Treatment
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Iceland wakes Norway with a nightmare, Norway decides to give him a distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I spend way too much time looking for prompts. **

**This is my first try at this pairing and..whatever this is supposed to be. **

**The prompt for this was : Keep quiet**

When Iceland decided to visit Norway, he hadn't been expecting an overnight visit.

As such, when he woke up at two in the morning due to a nightmare, he had to hold his scream in. It hurt. A lot.

Thanks to not being able to manage holding back all sound, he let a whine of fear escape his throat.

Not even five minutes later, Norway appeared at his door. "Ice?"he asked. "Are you okay?"

Iceland only whimpered slightly, scared to talk.

Norway entered, closing the door behind him before moving to sit beside Iceland on the bed. "Did you have a bad dream?"he asked, truly concerned for the younger nation.

Iceland nodded once.

Silence reigned for a while before Norway grinned. "I bet I know something that'll help you get back to sleep, nightmare free."he said.

Iceland gave him a look. It wasn't often that Norway smiled or grinned. But when he did, it was because he had a plan. And it normally wasn't very sane.

"What?"

Norway immediately moved forward, pressing his lips against Iceland's.

Iceland pulled back in shock, blinking at him. _I didn't expect him to do that!_

But his surprise at being kissed so suddenly didn't stop Iceland from moving forward and reclaiming Norway's lips gently.

Norway was the one who finally pressed forward a bit more, making sure that the Icelander was laying comfortably before he decided to put his weight down as well, very slowly so as to not hurt him.

The kisses remained soft, but had grown heated. Iceland wasn't comfortable doing anything more than kissing, though, and Norway knew it. He was just hoping to tire him out enough to let the other get some rest.

Norway finally pulled away again when he felt Iceland's breathing shorten a bit due to the fact that he was running out of air during the kiss. He didn't let him catch his breath before he nibbled on his neck, causing the already short breath to catch in Iceland's throat.

"What're you doing?"

The sound of that from a breathless Iceland caused Norway to look at him. "Trying to put your focus on something else,"he said softly. "Stay quiet,"he added suddenly before he went back to nibbling on the pale skin of Iceland's neck gently.

Iceland did as he was asked, with a little difficulty. While, yes, he wasn't comfortable with going _that _far, this did feel amazing, and he trusted Norway not to hurt him or leave marks behind to explain away the following morning.

After a while, once Iceland had caught his breath again, Norway moved back up and kissed him full on the lips again.

It was the perfect distraction.

Once Norway was sure that Iceland wasn't focused on his nightmare anymore, he pulled back and got off the other male, laying beside him instead and drawing him to his chest. "Get some sleep, and wake me if you have another nightmare,"

Iceland nodded, listening to the norwegian's gentle heartbeat. He fell asleep like that, using Norway as a pillow and a teddy bear. And he didn't have another nightmare that night. Norway's distraction had worked perfectly.

**I had to. I just had to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's another chapter. **

**I had planned for this story to only be a one-shot. But I can't help this. **

When Norway woke up the following morning, it was to see Iceland curled up, fast asleep against his chest.

A soft smile graced Norway's features as he watched Iceland sleep for a moment. He was so calm. Even his icy mask he put up for everyone was gone in his sleep. It had been gone the night before too, after that nightmare.

Iceland began to stir then. "N'rway?"he asked tiredly, sitting up slightly.

Norway smiled faintly, placing his hands at the back of his brother's head and pulling him closer, placing a soft kiss to the boys already swollen lips. That would have to be taken care of, but otherwise..no marks.

Iceland grumbled, pulling away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Good morning to you as well,"Norway said, rolling his eyes. "Just greeting you a good morning."

Iceland mumbled something, curling back up against Norway under the warmth of the covers. "Thanks for last night,"

Norway was quiet for a while before he spoke. "What was the nightmare about, anyway?"

Dead silence fell for the longest. Then, just as Norway was about to ask again, Iceland spoke. "I..It was about..about losing you. I know I don't really say it or anything much, but I do care about your well being."

"Well, that explains why the kisses helped to sooth you last night then. Normally, you'd probably shove me away from you if I tried that,"

Iceland huffed, shifting to turn his back facing Norway at that. "Stop the joking, Norway."he said.

Norway sighed, "I'm not."he said. "Any other time, you would have pushed me away."

Iceland looked back at Norway for a moment before he shook his head, turning back and moving to capture Norway's lips in a kiss before he pulled back and sighed. "I wouldn't have,"  
"Well..no matter the case..I'm not going anywhere, Ice. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Iceland nodded, resting his head back over Norway's heart. It was steady, soothing.

"Noregur?"he asked after a while.

Norway hummed to show he was listening.

A moment's hesitation before Iceland continued. "Ég elska ţig."

Norway smiled faintly. "Jeg elsker deg også."he murmured, pulling the other nation up to kiss him again. This time, he wasn't questioned or pushed away.

**This is such a cute pairing...though I am actually a shipper of DenNor...oh well, I had to. The prompt called for this to be written, and I had to give it a bit of closure. **


End file.
